Draugr
The Draugr '''(plural: '''Draugar) are undead soldiers that appears in God of War (2018). Norse Mythology The Draugr, also called draug, dréag, draugar; draugur, dreygur, or draugen, is an undead creature from Norse mythology. The Old Norse meanings of the word are Revenant, undead man, and ghost. Draugr live in their graves, often guarding treasure buried with them in their burial mound. They are reanimated corpses - unlike ghosts, they have a corporeal body with similar, physical abilities as possessed in life. One of the best-known draugur is Glámur, who is defeated by the hero in Grettis saga. After Glámur dies on Christmas Eve, "people became aware that Glámur was not resting in peace. He wrought such havoc that some people fainted at the sight of him, while others went out of their minds". After a mundane battle, Grettir eventually gets Glámur on his back. Just before Grettir kills him, Glámur curses Grettir because "Glámur was endowed with more evil force than most other ghosts", and thus he was able to speak and leave Grettir with his curse after his death. God of War (2018) Draugar are undead warriors that died in battle but blinded by anger, refused the call of the Valkyries to Valhalla, usually due to their desire for revenge. Engaging the Valkyries in a duel, the warriors are burned by the intensity of the fight and doomed to forever roam Midgard in rage as a husk of their previous selves. They are the most frequent enemies especially they roam mostly in Midgard and other realms except in Helheim. If they are stunned, Kratos can pull them closer to deliver an elbow to the face, then grab one of their legs to make them fall and crush their skull with his feet, create explosive fire, applying burn to the enemies or simply splitting their upper body with his hand. Varieties Draugr are differentiated through two layers: Class and Augmentation. Class is the base build of the Draugr which define its basic attack pattern and toughness. Augmentation is a non-mandatory trait that covers a certain power-up a Draugr posses beside its Class' basic ability Classes: *'Common Draugr': This Draugr type fights with a single weapon. They are not dangerous by themselves but can cause problems in groups-- and they almost always appear in groups. *'Draugr Brute': First met in the Jotun marketplace, these Draugr class are stockier than the other, boasting much more health and are also harder to stagger or Stun. It takes an extremely powerful blow to knock these Draugr off balance, thus their assault are often more relentless. Unlike Reaver Vikens, they aren't slower than their thinner brethrens. *'Dual-Wielding Draugr': This Draugr type is equipped with a weapon in each hand. They can chain together a flurry of attacks quickly, leaving little room to react. Being more offensively minded, look to parry their attacks instead of rapidly dodging them. *'Fireball Draugr': Rather common early in the game, these Draugr throw deadly fireballs to Kratos from a distance, often having other Classes protecting them. *'Shield Draugr: '''A rarity amongst Draugr, one can spawn among a group of Common and Brutes on higher difficulties. These Draugrs can stagger reckless attackers and immediately counter-attack with their blade. Their role in combat is usually as combo-breaker, because they're the only one capable of deflecting Kratos' attacks. Augmentations: *'Explosive Body': This augmentation allows the Draugr to store energy in their bodies and explode on either contact with, or attacksed by Kratos (Atreus' arrow won't trigger the explosion). The explosions do not damage the Draugr itself. All Draugr Class except Fireball can have this augmentation. *'Power Weapon': This Draugr type can channel energy through their arms into their weapons, allowing them to unleash devastating attacks that cannot be blocked or parried. This augmentation is regularly assigned to Common Draugr late in the game. *'Swift Legs: '''This augmentation allow the Draugr to channel fire into their legs that give them superhuman speed which they use to quickly create or cut distance. They are nimble and are preferably dealt with counterattacks or by throwing Leviathan to their legs. All Draugr Classes can have this augmentation. Codex entry Mother said that Draugr were warriors who died, but their souls were too stubborn and angry to stop fighting They'd fight off the Valkyrie that came to collect them, and bring their own dead bodies back to life... warping and twisting their previous form into something else. Now they're husks of their former selves, and fight anybody they can find. She also said that they can come back in all different shapes and sizes and that some even have powers that others may not. * Draugr fight with dangerous weapons, but they aren't very skilled with them. Not like Father and his axe. If we watch their movements, it should be easy to dodge or block their attacks. * These basic Draugr aren't very fast or strong. We can dodge or block them, and take them down pretty easily. Gallery Draugr Art.png|Concept Art 1 Draugr Art 2.png|Concept Art 2 Draugr-CodexSketch.png|Dragur (Codex) HeavyDraugr-CodexSketch.png|Heavy Draugr (Codex) DraugrSpeed-CodexSketch.png|Speed Draugr (Codex) DraugrShield-CodexSketch.png|Shield Drgur (Codex) DraugrPowerWeapon-CodexSketch.png|Power Weapon Draugr (Codex) DraugrExplosive-CodexSketch.png|Explosive Draugr (Codex) DraugrDuelWield-CodexSketch.png|Dual Wield Draugr (Codex) DraugrProjectile-CodexSketch.png|Projectile Draugr (Codex) tumblr_orsqhaATnK1s05hv8o2_500.gif|Kratos executes a Draugr. large.jpg|Kratos tackles a Draugr. maxresdefault (2).jpg Video God of War - The Lost Pages of Norse Myth Rise of The Draugr PS4 Trivia * Draugrs are the equivalent to the Undead Legionnaires, Fates Sentries, Olympus Sentries, Megaera's Minions, and the lesser Satyrs from previous games. * The Draugr are particularly feared by others for their extreme brutality, savagery and them being more like a band of crazed serial killers then a group of warriors. Category:God of War (2018) Enemies Category:God of War (2018) Category:Norse Monsters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Warriors Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Helheim